Danganronpa Video Game Stories
by sephiroth12285
Summary: A collection of short stories surrounding video games and naturally the Ultimate Gamer either between her Hajime, her friends and others. This is to be a fun side project for me to try out new things and to improve upon my humor. Stories will vary greatly based on the game involved, which could be long or short with one or two parts. Rated M just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Danganronpa and other related titles used in this story.

A/N: This is something I have been interested in trying for a while, and this is a side project for me to have some fun with.

I will still update my Danganronpa/Code Geass and Code Geass/Grand Order crossovers (but I intend to update some of my other stories within the coming week), but this is a story I'll update at my leisure as a personal/fun side project. This is a collection of short stories inspired by all of the video game segments of my Danganronpa and Code Geass crossover (Danganronpa Revolution of Chaos), which I greatly enjoyed doing.

However, these stories will give me a chance to try out new things to better improve my writing and try to improve my humor a bit so I can flex my writing muscles a bit more.

So without further delay here is the first story, and likely the shortest by far and a parody of shorts of my favorite assassination game.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Agent Namani**

"So is this the new Elusive Target mission?"

Sitting on a pink sofa in her home was a young man with spiky brown hair with a large ahoge on top wearing a black suit. Next to him, holding a controller, was his close friend with light pink hair and matching eyes wearing a light brown school uniform with a skirt.

Hajime Hinata felt a little nervous sitting next to Chiaki Nanami in her house, but he was invited, so he was determined to act his best while with her.

"Yes this is the first of the new series of Elusive Targets for the Assassin II game," Chiaki answered before explaining. "In the first game, they released a new elusive target weekly with only one chance to accomplish it. But there is no time limit, and you are free to tackle the mission however you see fit."

"But you can restart the mission as long as you don't complete the objective," Hajime asked.

"That's right, but this one should be interesting. This one is a celebrity cameo acting as an elusive target."

Hajime was interested, "a celebrity?"

"Yeah, last year they had an actor for America play the role of an elusive target. His was a little weird with the mission profile claiming he was invisible, but he was just hard to eliminate without being caught," Chiaki replied.

"So who is it this year?"

"You are about to find out," Chiaki replied with a smile as the screen on her seventy-inch television was about to play the mission briefing.

* * *

"Good evening Agent Nanami," a woman's voice began with a British accent. "Your destination is the Paris Fashion show hosted by Moon Rabbit, one of the world's leading couture brands. Your targets are Junko Enoshima, one of the world's most famous supermodels and Iago Cross the owner of Moon Rabbit."

The screen displayed Junko Enoshimia touring the interior of a mansion-like building, likely the site of the fashion show, with black-suited bodyguards following behind her. Then a shot of an older man with graying hair wearing purple tinted sunglasses and a white suit was shown in the back room in a make-shift makeup and dressing area for the models.

"Our clients the CIA and British MI6 have contracted us to eliminate Junko Enoshima because she been selling classified secrets she has obtained through unknown and highly questionable means. Tonight she intends to host an auction for a list of various undercover agents to the highest bidder."

The screen showed the exterior of the location, which was indeed a large palace-like mansion, almost four stories tall with a park surrounding it.

"Iago is merely the moneyman, but Junko is the real mastermind and likely the true owner of Moon Rabbit. Both targets must be eliminated, and the list recovered. This is a highly public event, but I do know how you always love a challenge, so I'll leave you to prepare…good luck."

"So how are you going to do it?" Hajime asked.

"I'll case the event and study their movements, but first…"

In the mission loadout screen, Chiaki went over her options, weapons, and tools.

"Hmm," Chiaki said as she was in a state of deep thought.

Hajime remained quiet, not wishing to interrupt Chiaki.

"Ok…"

Chiaki then proceeded to select as her weapon, an ICA19 Silverballer pistol equipped with a silencer, three silver dollars, piano wire, and a remote detonator with a small, the size of a CD, explosive charge. Her choice of attire for her character, which is modeled after her likeness, is wearing a black suit with a red tie and black leather gloves.

"Mission start," The Ultimate Gamer said with a laser-focus in her eyes as the mission began loading.

Hajime silently watched as the game opened up to Chiaki's character walking through the front gate while navigating through a crowd of people as she walked across a red carpet leading to a water fountain sitting in front of the Palais de Walewska, an art museum repurposed through construction work for the fashion show. Naturally, for such a public event there were news crews, and reporters present outside giving on-site coverage for the event, but Chiaki causally made her way to the front door.

"Let's see where my targets are."

Hajime watched as Chiaki used instinct to change the world around her gray allowing her to see through the palace ahead until the locations of her targets were indicated in red by their silhouettes. Junko was located on the ground floor in the back, presumably the dressing rooms, and the second target Iago was on the third floor preparing for the auction.

"First we need to follow and observe anything the targets do," Chiaki said while teaching Hajime how to play the game through her own completion of the elusive target.

Chiaki made her way towards Junko intending to shadow her and study her movements around the building because as long as she didn't kill any of the targets, she could reset the mission as much as she wanted. Getting through the entrance hall and the catwalk beyond were easy enough, but getting backstage was a different story since it was apparently restricted to guests attending the fashion show.

Hajime didn't need to worry though, because Chiaki saw a way.

Slipping back into the entrance hall Chiaki entered a door leading to a staircase, below the grand stairwell leading upstairs in the main foray. The stairs Chiaki found after skillfully slipping away from the crowd led into the basement where the kitchens, storage and locker rooms for the cooks and servers were located. Using her instinct ability Chiaki monitored the locations of the people downstairs and their positions, she couldn't see them clearly, but through the walls, they appeared as white outlines.

Lucky for her the hallway in the basement was clear, so she hurried across to a closed door leading into the locker rooms.

Three servers were meeting one another, but their attention was focused on one another, so Chiaki was able to slip in easily and leave the locker room through another entrance. No one was in the wide underground corridors were Chiaki passed by various crates lined against the wall, but she stopped when she saw a large heavy steel wrench, a crowbar and a package of rat poison.

"These might come in handy," Chiaki said before grabbing the three items.

 _How can her character carry all of that,_ Hajime wondered.

Sneaking around the basement, Chiaki found a door leading to a staircase leading back up to the first floor and most importantly she was now backstage. Even more fortunate was the fact that there was no security watching the hallway near the door leading into the stairwell allowing Chiaki to slip into the next room behind the dressing rooms where some crates and a large scale city model of ancient Paris was stored.

It was even the perfect spot to eavesdrop on any conversations.

"Hey you are supposed to be giving a speech," Junko snapped at the lead fashion designer overseeing the dressing room.

"But Miss Enoshima won't the people prefer you to give it?"

"Hah, as if," Junko replied dismissively. "That kind of crap bores me to tears. The only way I'll give a speech is if you are dead and gone, but if you vanish, I swear I'll ruin you."

The designer wasn't given a chance to protest before Junko stormed off with her bodyguards following close behind her.

"Interesting," Chiaki said committing that to memory before retreating to the stairwell back in the hallway. "Now let's investigate our second target and figure out a way to get to him."

Reaching the second target would be tricky to sure since the third floor was crawling with guards, and unlike the standard security guards, the enemies upstairs were part of a private military company. It quickly apparent she could reach the third floor using the staircase, but Chiaki noticed she could reach the second floor.

She would just have to search for an alternative means of reaching the third floor.

Security presence was stronger than that on the first floor, but there were gaps in their patrol patterns Chiaki was able to exploit by slipping into one of the other rooms currently unoccupied. She discovered a balcony providing a view of the grounds behind the palace revealing a wide grassy field converted into a make-shift helipad for a private helicopter transport with hedge mazes surrounding it.

"Maybe an external approach could work," Chiaki commented before climbing over the balcony before climbing across the edges of the side of the palace.

Using her instinct, Chiaki made her way to an area where security presence was much lighter compared to the rest of the third floor. Heading to the right side of the palace Chiaki located a drainage pipe, which she used to scale the side of the palace reaching the third floor. Hajime became nervous as Chiaki climbed the side of the wall directly below a balcony where attendees for the auction were having drinks at a private bar.

 _All they would have to do is look down,_ _and_ _they would see her,_ Hajime noted nervously.

Thankfully no one noticed Chiaki, and once she got around the balcony and behind the bartender, she found an open door just out of sight of the guests and the bartender allowing her to slip inside. Chiaki found she was inside a small study with some bookshelves, but when there was no one outside Chiaki moved out of the small study and hurried across the hallway through a pair of double doors leading into the antic of the palace.

The guard presence was light, but Chiaki found windows leading to an open interior where she could see the catwalk below her, and directly across from her suspended by various cables, and steel fixtures were the lightning and decorative crystals hanging below the runway where models were making their rounds. Chiaki was curious about the fixtures, or at least that is what Hajime assumed by how she examined them carefully before moving closer to a pair of guards near a corner of the attic having a conversation.

"Really, so the fixture set up is unstable?"

"Yeah, apparently it was a rush job. It will hold, but if the fixture suffers any kind of shocks or tampering the whole thing could come apart," the second guard mentioned.

"Hmm," Chiaki said committing this information to memory.

Once she was finished, she noticed her target using one of the rooms nearby, and the room next to it was one she could scale across the walls of the outside to gain entry. After making her way across Chiaki found herself inside a spacious bathroom and next door was her second target talking to someone while drinking some wine.

A single guard appeared to be present in the room, another fact Chiaki made a mental about.

"Ok I know how to deal with the second target, but the first one."

Chiaki used her instinct again to see where Junko was, but she noticed something interesting on the stage below.

 _That silhouette looks like that fashion designer,_ Hajime noted recognizing the general shape of the designer Junko was arguing with earlier.

"Ok I got a plan," Chiaki said with a smile before resetting the mission.

"You do?"

"Yep…just watch and see."

Hajime did just that, and upon resetting to the beginning of the level, he observed Chiaki make her way inside the palace once more. However, she went straight for the stairwell leading into the basement where she retraced her steps through the lower floor including retrieving the wrench, crowbar and rat poison. Then like before she sneaked her way past the kitchen before using the stairwell that took her back up to the first floor behind the stage where she slipped into the storage room next to the dressing room.

Now Chiaki used one of her silver dollar coins to create a noise to attract the fashion designer towards her.

Chiaki retreated behind a crate waiting for the fashion designer to find the source of the noise. However, once he noticed the silver dollar, kneeling down to pick it up, Chiaki threw the crowbar striking the fashion designer in the back of the head knocking him out. Once her target was down Chiaki quickly hurried to the fallen designer before dragging his body to a crate where she opened it before disposing of his body inside of it.

"It will be hours before anyone finds him," Chiaki replied after successfully hiding the fashion designer's body, although he was still alive.

The important part was that Junko could no longer make him give a speech in her place.

After retrieving her silver door and the crowbar, Chiaki exited the area before retracing her steps to the third floor. Like before she climbed out onto the balcony before scaling the side of the palace before climbing the drainage pipe to reach the third floor before she reached the top where she slipped into the attic, but now Hajime observed Chiaki climbing out onto the platform suspended by various steel cables and fixtures.

Locating the winch for the lighting rig, Chiaki planted the remote explosive.

Upon finishing, Chiaki climbed into the bathroom, but unlike before the target and his guest wasn't there yet. Only the guard was present, and Chiaki realized she would have to dispatch him. Thankfully her previous visit to the bathroom helped determine a few ways she could lure the guard in to dispatch him allowing her to set up for the arrival of her target.

"Here we go," Chiaki said before she turned on a small radio sitting on top of a sink, turning the volume all the way up.

Hiding in the corner of the room the noise from the radio lured the guard inside upon which Chiaki knocked him out with a swift blow to the head using the wrench. Lucky for Chiaki there was a closet big enough for her to stash the unconscious guard's body so one would discover him until he regained consciousness. After turning off the radio, Chiaki slipped into the next room where she poisoned her target's wine glass with the rat poison.

All Chiaki had to do now was wait.

It was a few minutes later, but the target arrived with a guest, presumably the winner of the auction. Using instinct Chiaki observed what was happening in the next room where it appeared the Iago, and his guest was finalizing their agreement before sharing a toast. Upon drinking the poisoned wine glass, the target felt instantly nauseous.

Obviously needing to throw up the target entered the bathroom, unaware of the assassin lurking in the corner of the room. Once the door was closed behind Iago, Chiaki made her move as she slowly crept closer to her prey as he began throwing up in the toilet leaving him open. Chiaki closed in for the kill, drawing out the piano wire before she struck.

Chiaki wrapped the wire of the garrote around Iago's neck to strangle him to death.

There was nothing Iago could do to break free of Chiaki's hold, and no one realized a man was being killed in the bathroom. Once her target was dead Chiaki checked his coat, and lucky enough she discovered a thumb drive containing the list she was meant to retrieve since her mission objectives updated confirming she had it. Upon finishing with the elimination of Iago, Chiaki quickly stashed the body inside the closet before silently leaving the bathroom the same way Chiaki came. Watching Chiaki retracing her steps Hajime began wondering what Chiaki had in mind to kill Junko, but he knew what she likely had in mind yet she was still wondering if it would work.

Instead of heading back into the balcony on the second floor Chiaki observed the drainage pipe she used to reach the third floor could be used to reach the bottom level. After making sure, there were no guards nearby Chiaki slid all the way to the bottom before quickly slipping behind a hedge maze wall where she sneaked her way towards the outdoor bar and reception area on the same side of the building. The hedge maze walls and the gardens covered her as Chiaki crept her way back to the crowd.

The fact there were people outside as well where some took private cell phone calls, and others were looking for a place to smoke it just made it easier for Chiaki to rejoin the average fashion show going crowd with no one the wiser.

 _No one that could've worked in real life…could it?_

"Now I just need to wait for Junko," Chiaki said confident her success was guaranteed.

Chiaki positioned herself within visual distance of the runway, but thankfully Chiaki didn't have to wait long as Junko soon took to the stage. Although she was likely displeased she would have to give a speech now, she handled it while putting on a cheerful public face. Most importantly it was only Junko on stage, which caused a smile to appear on Chiaki's face as she began to walk away making a beeline for the main entrance.

As she left Chiaki detonated the bomb, she planted on the lighting rig above Junko.

In what seemed to take only a second the unstable rigging came apart like a house of cards before it all came crashing down on top of Junko. She couldn't move fast enough to escape, and before realizing it, she was crushed by collapsing rigging and impaled by the crystal lightning display.

"That seems a little excessive," Hajime commented.

"Well it might've been my best option, but when it comes around again I can probably try to explore alternatives," Chiaki replied.

"Congratulations, both targets are down, and you have the list of uncovered agents. Now get out of there agent." The game's narrator announced as Chiaki was moving with the flow of panicking people as they all fled for the front gate seeking to escape.

A part of Chiaki felt bad for inflicting such a violent death on someone, but yet at the same time for reasons she couldn't explain she didn't feel too bothered by what she did to Junko. Still, she did have to give Assassin II some credit since it was among the few games that actively encourages its players to tackle the missions while seeking more creative ways to accomplish an assassination mission.

"So you said position and accidents were options you could explore and use right?"

Chiaki nodded in confirmation, "yes you can take a different approach to a mission. You can use position, or make it look like an accident. Of course, you can be more direct or use a sniper rifle to deal with them from a distance, although the latter is much more risky in certain missions."

"I see," Hajime said as Chiaki completed the mission.

Chiaki, unsurprisingly got a very high score, especially since she gained silent-assassin and suit only assassination challenges along with receiving a trophy for the Showstopper achievement. The achievement involved her using the light rigging to eliminate a target.

"So how about it Hajime," Chiaki asked handing the controller to him, "do you want to try?"

* * *

A/N: well that is it for the first short story, but this one will have a part two….Hajime's turn.

And yes this was based on the Paris Mission from Hitman, one of my favorite missions and while I acknowledge Junko getting killed was brutal (and given her status as a famous fashion diva in Danganronpa she would likely be someone who could become an elusive target like Gary Busey and Sean Bean). It was also intended as a form of unknowing payback for what Junko did to Chiaki, but don't worry I am not trying to bash characters.

I plan to be fair to everyone one way or another for comical purposes.

Anyway…can Hajime play a game of Hitman, uh I mean Assassin, as good as Chiaki?

Or could I do the short story of a certain Ultimate Yakuza conducting his own heist in a video game as part of a challenge given to him?

Anyway, I'll likely post one of them in due time, but in the meantime, I do have a new poll on my profile. It's just a curiosity poll for me to gauge interest in pairing combinations I am considering for a future project, so I am looking to gauge interest among readers for some of the potential combinations I am contemplating for a second Code Geass and Danganronpa crossover, not a sequel to my current one mind you.

Thank you for reading, and I thank you in advance for your review.


End file.
